Captains of Destiny
by PaBurke
Summary: Starfleet has lost most of the cadets in their school. Who are they going to replace them with? A Supernatural/Star Trek Reboot Fusion


Captains of Destiny

By PaBurke

A Supernatural/Star Trek Reboot Fusion

Summary: Starfleet has lost most of the cadets in their school. Who are they going to replace them with?

Spoilers: Immediately after the movie and Season One of Supernatural.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. None of the characters belong to me.

Rating: kid-friendly, or as much as James T Kirk gets.

*

"Jim, may I have a minute?"

Jim turned around with a smile. He might have just become the youngest captain in Starfleet history. He might be on his way to celebrate with as many comely females as possible before shipping out on his first flight on I_his_/I USS Enterprise, but this was Admiral Christopher Pike. Jim would give Pike whatever he wanted whenever asked. "Admiral Pike, you may have several minutes of my time."

Pike smiled. "I won't keep you long. I'm sure you have plans for this evening."

Jim nodded.

"Do you remember Samuel Winchester?"

Jim blinked. Sam was one of the few people who had tried for the accelerated program and had flourished. He had been studying intergalactic law and had several different branches of Starfleet courting him into their ranks. "Of course, we had several classes together before he left." His girlfriend Jessica had died in a horrible fire mystery that no one could solve. Sam hadn't accepted the tragedy and had left with his brother. It was the only reason that Sam hadn't been around for the short war that had destroyed Vulcan and most of its population. The war had also decimated most of the graduating classes at Starfleet Academy.

"Do you have his contact information?" Pike asked. "The Academy is finding it difficult to locate Mr. Winchester."

Yes, if Starfleet wanted bright people to replace all those recently lost, Samuel Winchester would be at the top of the list. "No. I do know that he checks his e-mail at least once a week. He's with his brother."

Pike frowned. "A singularly bad influence."

"Sir, with all due respect, you only know about Dean's records."

"He reads like yours, only without all the stunning aptitude scores," Pike admitted.

"I know three things about Dean. One, he tutored Sam in all the hard sciences. Two, he maintains his personal ship better than some Starfleet engineers. And three, he raised Sam Winchester to be the man he is today."

Pike leaned back in his wheelchair, obviously listening. "You think I should try to recruit both, that Dean's low aptitude scores were a deliberate attempt to keep people like me from approaching him."

"Sam said I reminded him of Dean. A lot. And not just 'cause we both drank and got into bar fights and chased anything in a skirt."

Pike eyed Jim with the same respect that he had shown before. Probably one of the reasons that Jim liked Pike so much was that he i_listened_/I. "I'll consider that when I catch up with them. Meanwhile, Jim take care of yourself and your crew."

"Aye, Admiral. I will."

They shook hands and parted company. Years later, when Jim thought back to that momentous day, the short conversation rarely came to mind, but now as the Enterprise was being hailed by I_Captain_/I Winchester of the USS Impala, he had to grin.

He knew that was Dean Winchester in the captain's chair with Sam seated where the first officer belonged. There was a young, pretty blonde pilot and a grizzled, old man in the communications chair. An older blond woman manned the weapons. The Impala was much smaller than the Enterprise, but Jim knew that the Winchesters wouldn't trade even if someone offered. Some part of him wondered what cataclysmic event had propelled Dean into such a position of responsibility before the standard eight years it took most to achieve the rank, but mostly he was amused.

"So Pike got you too?" were the first words out of his mouth much to the horror of his crew.

Dean threw back his head and laughed. "He made me an offer I couldn't refuse. Starfleet upgraded my baby," he said patting the chair he was seated in. That made sense; Starfleet had lost most of their ships as well as crews. Retrofitting a ship that was as well cared for as the Impala would have been quicker and cheaper than making ships from scratch.

Jim laughed back, before getting down to business.

*


End file.
